Team Fortress 2?
by allenyuu
Summary: Es un dia normal en aquélla base en Texas despues de un dia de matar una y otra vez al equipo BLU, los mercenarios del equipo RED se disponian a descansar un rato y a comer un poco ya que la mision se extendio mucho gracias a un gran descudo del Scout el se puso a alardiar cuando su unico objetivo era cuidar el 3er punto de control junto a un herido Demoman, en lo que el resto del
1. Chapter 1

Es un dia normal en aqu lla base en Texas despues de un dia de matar una y otra vez al equipo BLU, los mercenarios del equipo RED se disponian a descansar un rato y a comer un poco ya que la mision se extendio mucho gracias a un gran descudo del Scout el se puso a alardiar cuando su unico objetivo era cuidar el 3er punto de control junto a un herido Demoman, en lo que el resto del equpo llegaba, a ese punto

Soldier- Soldado te tienes mercidas unas buenas patadas, pero se nos ha proibido atacar a los miembros de nuestro equipo asi que te quedas sin postre esta noche

Scout- Oh vamos es algo que le pudo pasar a cualquiera de ustedes, y no entendo por que solo me rega an a mi, si Demoman tambien tenia que cuidar el punto de control

Medic- si, pero el estar herdio a diferenia tuya

Sniper- Bien olvidemos por un rato las idioteces de Scout, y diganme a quien le toca hacer la cena

Medic- si no mal recuaerdar a Spy

el cual se habia salido de la cosina cuando escucho su nombre

Soldier- soldado no escape y cumpla con su obligacion de esta noche

Sniper- olvidalo mejor yo lo hago, recuerda si Spy hace algo de labor manual se le rompen las u as

el comentario de Sniper hizo reir a sus compa ero pero ofendio a Spy el cual escuchaba todo desde afuera

Soldier- bien pero que Scout te ayude como parte de su castigo por lo de hoy

Scout- vamos hombre no fue tan malo tuvimos una victoria aun mas saticfactoria

Soldier (gritando a todo volumen)- eres un cretino despues del valioso tiempo que perdimos gracias a tus tonteria vete a tu habitacion no saldras hasta nuevo aviso

Medic- es mejor que hagas lo que te ha dicho decirlo por tu propia seguridad

A lo cual Scout sale de la cosina hecho un nudo de deprecion, Spy se volvio invisible y lo sigio hasta su habitacio

Spy- a mi se me hizo mas divertida la mision gracias a ti pude destruir las construciones del Engieneer Azul

Scout- Spy? ... me esta anmando?

Spy- solo doy mi punto de vista pero recuerda discutir con Soldier es como discutri con una piedra solo que la piedra tiene mas inteligencia

despues el frances se fue fumando su cigarro y se metio a su despacho privado,

son las 2:00 AM y el estomago de Scout no deja de sonar tiene hambre y pensa escabullerce de su habitacion a la cosina pero soldier puso minas afuera de su habitacion por lo cual no puede salir por la puerta, penso hacerlo por la vanta pero es muy peque a incluso para el que es delgado en sus intentos Sniper aparecio frente a el con un plato con comida

Snper- no fue justo que Soldier te dejara sin comer por cosas que normalmente le pasan a el, come y duerme un poco y en la ma ana yo me encargo del plato

Scout- Gracias Sniper

Scout comio la comida [apoco] de Sniper y escondio el plato en un cajon del mueble junto a su cama, satisfecho por la comida de Sniper antes de dormir se pregunto el porque Spy y Sniper eran tan amables desde hace unas semanas con todos y se decidio investigarlo ma ana despues de la mision pero antes tenia que dormir un poco.

Despues de la exitosa mision y de que todos se fueran a dormir, Scout es escapo de la base a media noche y va a la carabana de Sniper,  
y recordando que el siempre deja una ventana abierta por la cual se asomo con ayuda de unas cuantas cajas de proviciones vacias y al asomerce el joven no esperaba lo que vio, eran Spy y Sniper teniendo relaciones sexuales, el joven scout se quedo petrificado al ver tal esena de amor desenfrenado e tre aquellos dos que juraban odiarce a muerte Spy se dio cuenta del joven que los estaba viendo por la venta a lo cual solo le sonrio y le dio un apasionado beso a Sniper lo cual dejo a Scout aun mas petrificado despues de unos minutos la mirada del joven comenso a incomodar a Spy el cual no dijo nada a Sniper, Scout tuvo una explosion mental al ver a esos dos juntos de tal forma, pero reacciono cuando escucho pasos serca era Heavy dando uno de sus paseos nocturnos por la base cuando no podia dormir,  
A la ma ana siguiente Scout tenia cara de haber dormido poco pues lo que vio no pudo ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veia el miembro del Spy entrar y salir del cuerpo de Sniper y recordaba aquel beso tan apasionado que queria que le dieran uno igual pero no Spy o Sniper, por suerte tenian el dia libre y podia dormir un poco mas su burbuja de pensamientos se revento cuando el frances dio los buenos dias a todos,

Spy- Caballeros, buenos dias

Soldier- Buenos dias soldado

Engieener- Buenas

Pyro- Hump hump ... . ..

Medic- Tengo hambre a quien toca hacer desayuno

Heavy- tocar al Engenieer ... creo no importar Heavy tener Sanvichs

Medic- si importa deves de tener una alimentacion balanciada si no porner gordo como Soldier

Soldier- el Medico tiene razon alimentate sanamente o te pondra gordo como yo ... oye yo no estoy gordo todo esto es musculo (Quitandose la camisa)

mientras todos discutian de quien estaba mas gordo Engineer se puso a cosinar lo que mejor le salia huevos, tocino y frijoles y unos omeletes y unas gelatinas y Spy saca de la habitacion a Scout y lo lleva a una habitacio vacia

Spy- Muy bien jovencito sobre lo que viste anoche en la carabana de Sniper ...

Scout- Descuda hombre no dire nada a nadie no quiero que nadie quede mas traumado de lo que ya estan

Spy- mas te vale mocos.

Scout- oye lo que tu y Snper hagan no me importa ... y dime descuando estan juntos

Spy- pense que no te importaba, pero bien recuerdas aquella vez que Soldier nos dejo encerrados para que nos llevemos mejor pues encontre la forma de salir y despues fumos a comer a la carabana de Sniper y despues nos pusimos a platicar y nos dimos cuenta que teniamos muchas cosas en comun, y despues una cosa llevo a la otra

Scout- ja~ te lo follaste en la primer cita bien echo

Derepente se escucho una explocion en la cosina provocada por Soldier y Heavy que empesor a pelear por que esta mas gordo de todos cuando la Administradora intervino

Admistradora- Equipo Red dejende pelar o los mandare a que limpen el ba o de Saxton Hale y esta semana ha tenido diarrea!  
RED- lo sentimos

Soldier y Heavy bajaron sus armas y se sentaron a esperar a que Engineer les sirva de comer pero tenian cara de aun querece matar uno al otro (por lo menos Heavy por que a soldier no se le ve todo el rostro) el desayuno paso con normaldad (en lo que cabe) y Scout se disponia a irce adormir un rato mas cuando Soldier lo detuvo

Soldier- Soldado a donde va?

Scout- A mi habitacion tengo cosas que hacer

Soldier- Dejalo para despues, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento intensivo

Sniper- Jodete Soldier tengo coas que hacer que no puedo postergar

Engineer- Lo siento amigo ya tengo que ir a comprar mas herraminetas las mias ya no estan para estos trotes y las de cuartel general tardan mucho en llegar

Demoman- yo tengo que visitar a mi madre

Spy- Yo no tengo nada que hacer pero no quiero entrenar con tigo

Medic- Yo tener que mejorar formula de sanacion

Heavy- Heavy tiene que ver la TV tener que ponerce al corriente con su programa

Soldier- T-todos tiene algo que hacer hoy?

Engineer- Me temo que si, nos vemos despues soldado

Todos se van por su camino dejando a Soldier solo y triste

Pyro- Hmmp Hmmp (dandole uno de sus dibujos quemados)  
Soldier- Gracias :,(

Scout de dormir unas horas fue a las duchas para areglarce y salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo sercano , cuando entraba Soldier salia pero lo que Scout vio lo dejo si habla

Soldier- Que pasa soldado nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo?

Scout- N-no realmente eres el primero

Soldier- Oh bueno como sea soldado salga de mi camino

Scout- espera ... ya que no tienes nada que acer te parece si vamos al pueblo por algo de comer

Soldier- primero duchate y despues hablamos

despues de ducharce y cambiarce fue a la habitacion de Soldier, cuando salio solo tenia puesto el pantalon y los zapatos

Scout- Que aun no te cambias

Soldier- no tengo ropa de civil no que que ponerme

Scout- dejame ver

despues de ver unas cuantas camisas

Scout- esta sirve bien pontela y vamos

despues salieron de la base en camino al pueblo sercano cuando vieron que habia una feria los dos fueron a comer y despues se subieron a algunos juegos y despues de algunos liges falidos de Scout se dispucieron a regresar cuando empeso a llover y se scondieron en una de las construcciones que normalmente usan para emboscar al equipo BLU cuando comenzo a relampagear, Scout se empezo a ver nervioso

Soldier- que pasa Scout? te dan miedo los truenos?

Scout- emmm si un poco

derepente se escuco un trueno muy fuerte que aterro a Scout viendo la situcion en lo unico que penzo Soldier fue rodear con el brazo a Scout y sentarce en el piso en lo que pasaba la lluvia

Scout- Gracias

Despues de un rato la lluvia no cesaba y estaba comenzondo a ser mas fuerte y Scout comenzo a tener frio y termino por abrazar a Soldier el cual solo se empeso a poner rojo del rostro

Soldier- T-tenemos que ver la forma de llegar a la base no seremos utiles si nos emfermamos

Scout- pero si salimos podremos mojarnos y enfermarnos

Soldier- buen punto, que hacemos?

Scout- esperar a que pase es lo mejor

los dos se quedaron viendoce fijamente cuando los dos se fueron acercando lentamente al rostro del otro, cuando soldier se detuvo abrutamente

Soldier- Yo ...Yo

Scout- Shhh... solo deja que pase y veremos que hacemos despues

despues de eso los dos se dieron un beso el primero para ambos fue algo dulce pero agrio a la vez se separaron y se volvieron a besar cuando derepente escucharon la voz de Medic a lo lejos y se separaron de golpe

Medic- Aqui estar, los he buscado por horas

Scout- fuimos al pueblo ...

Soldier- (aun con la cara roja) fuimos a comer es lo unico que hemos echo todo el dia nada mas entiendes

Medic- Yaaa...no importa suban al auto o los llevo a la base

los tres subieron al aunto que estaciono a unos metros de la construccion donde se refugiaron de la lluvia, cuando estaban camino a la base Soldier aun tenia la cara roja no podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Scout, el se sentia muy hombre y macho, pero se estaba besando con otro hombre, que clase de macho era que estaba pasando con el, la erecion que tenia no era normal o talvez si, tenia que descubrirlo pero como, teniendo sexo con otro hombre imposible eso no era aceptable para el su burbuja se rompio cuando Engineer le hablo

Engineer- He soldado estan bien?

Soldier- si ingeniero, solo creo que me estoy enfermando un poco

Medic- si te sientes mal vamos a mi consultorio

Soldier- esta bien

Scout- por cierto Medic por que nos buscabas?

Medic- llego un mensaje urgente de Saxton Hale

Heavy- y que decir?

Medic abrio el sobre y saco una nota que decia "Queridos mienbros del equipo RED les informamos que tendran dos meces de vacasiones por cuastiones personales REDmond y BLUtarch cesaran las batallas por el siguiente mes disfruten sus vacaciones pero tengan cuidado, no hay puntos de respawn fuera del campo de batalla y por cierto tienen TOTALMENTE PORIBIDO atacar al equipo contrario ya que eso no es parte de su contrato si quieren recibir su paga tendran que segir al pie de la letra estan instrucciones y no olviden tomar fotos a mi me gustan las fotos vacacionales. Atentamente Saxton Hale 3"

Scout- que raro y la administradora como lo tomara a que a ella le gusta vernos matarnos una y otra vez

Medic- no inporta tener tiempo de descanso hagamos nuestras maletas y vamonso de aqui

al decir eso todos se van corriendo a su habitacion a hacer sus malestas *la administradora al enterarce de esto fue la primera en hacer sus malestas e irce a Dubai

Spy- hey ch rie yo voy a donde tu quieras

Sniper- te lo agradesco pero voy con mis padres y dudo que quieran verme llegar con un espia frances como novio

Spy- no te preocupes eso no sera molestia alguna

Sniper- si tu lo dices

en otra habitacion

Engineer- hey soldado quieres acoma arme a mi y a Pyro seguntengo entendido estas si casa verdad

Soldier- si Merasmus me echo de casa por segun el estallar todo, deja empaco mi ...

Engineer- No!, no llevaras a mi casa tu lanzacoetes, vamos solo tu, tu ropa y ya

Soldier- esta bien

despues de eso todos se reuniron en la sala y se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su camino, Sniper y un invicibles Spy van al aeropuerto, Soldier, Pyro y Engineer se van juntos Scout, y demoman comparten transporte, y medic y Heavy se van juntos a conoser a la familia de Heavy,

Sniper- ya te puedes dejar de ser invicible ya estamos lejos de la base

Spy- dime como son tus padres

Sniper- un viejo cascarabias y una muy alegre mujer

Spy- encantador

Sniper- Y tus padres?

Spy- soy huerfano nunca los conosi

Sniper- perdon yo no...

Spy- no te preocupes mon petit chou-fleur. no me ponen triste personas que no conoci pero tu eres muy afortunado,

Snniper- en serio y por que? (esperando una sarcastica respuesta del frances)

Spy- tienes dos padres que te quieren amigos, ... y a tu sexy novio a un lado

Sniper- jajaja eres incoregible y por eso te amo

Spy- (sonriendo) Je t'aime aussi

Snipper- hay algo que me molesta por que siempre me dices palabras en frances sabes que no se hablarlo

Spy- et je l' tais, donc je fais mon amour

Sniper- (suspirando) este viaje va a ser muy largo

Spy- oui

al otro lado de la carretera van Engineer y su duo de locos favoritos y enginner trato de hacer platica

Engineer- y dime soldier? tienes algun plan cuando llegemos

Soldier- no se tal vez descansar los acientos de tu camineta no son muy comodos y creo que me estan haciendo da o en la espalda

Engineer- jaja no son duros son para los dolores de espalda sabes no es muy facil cargar el centinela y el dispensadores por toda la base y necesito soporte lumbar

Soldier- no lo sabia perdon

Engineer- no te preocupes cari o

Acariciandoles el rostro y con una sonrisa c ndida y el rostro de soldier comenzo a ponerce rojo cuando Pyro interumpio

Pyro- Hmmmp hmmmp ~

Enginner- si Pyro ya llegamos

Soldier- tu le entiendes?

Engineer- si algien tenia que hacerlo

los tres bajaron de la camioneta de Enginner era una rustica y bonita casa texana

Soldier- bonita casa, acuantos mataste para tenerla?

Engineer- por lo menos una vez a todo el equipo BLU jeje

entraron y todo combinaba con la casa soldier esperaba algo mas metalico y lleno de sentinelas, pero era todo lo contrario

Enginner- bien sentete en tu casa (susurrando) que pronto lo sera

Sondier- que?

Engineer- quieres comer algo

Soldier- primeri tengo que ganarme la comida, dime quieres que haga algo por ti

Engineer- si una cuanta pero despues primero comamos y despues me ayudas

Engineer fue de comprar para hacer de comer y soldier fue a conocer la casa, cuando a Soldier le llego olor a gas era pyro intento prender la estufa

Soldier- no deja o quieres dejar sin casa a Engi? (abriendo la vantana y cerrando el gas)

Pyro- Hmmmp Hmmmp?

Soldier- solo sientate y espra a que llege Engi esta bien

el se sento enfrente de el para vigilarlo y que no queme nada, despues de un rato llego Engineer

Engineer- sigen vivos eso puede decri que puedo confiar en ustedes

Soldier ja ja ja... que gracioso

despues de comer vieron TV juntos y despues de unas horas era tiempo de dormir, a media noche Engineer fue a la habitacion de soldier que estaba dormido y Engineer lo observaba cuando Sodier desperto

Soldier- pasa algo?

Engineer- no nada solo veia que estuviera bien es costumbre con Pyro

Soldier- mmmm... seguro que no es otra cosa?

Enginer- No. no te preocupes (camino hacia la puerta)

Soldier- espera ... n-no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche

Engineer- que hablas en serio

en eso soldier se lavanto de la cama y camino hasta donde estaba Engineer y le dio un tierno beso y al separarce

Soldier- nunca eh hablado mas en serio en toda mi vida

Engineer- E-e-esta bien

Soldier se acomodo en la cama y espero a Enginner que cerraba la puerta (con seguro, el no es tonto) dudo un momento cuando vio a soldier mas que dispuesto a compartir la cama con el se acerco y se acosto a su lado,la exitacion de los dos era evidente que no podian dormir ya que los dos quieran ago mas que dormir cuando Engineer tomo la inicativa tocando la entrepierna de Soldier

Soldier- Q-que estan haciendo?

Engineer- no lo se pero llegare a donde me dejes y no dare vuelta atras

despues de un rato de tocarse mutuamente, de besarce y habrasarce soldier se acosto sobre Enginner, abesarlo en el cuello y a desvestirlo cuando Enginner se dio cuenta el solo tenia puesta su ropa interior unos ajustados boxers negros y Soldier unos boxers olgados rojos

Enginner- (lavantandoce repentinamente) espera es mi primera vez con un hombre

Soldier- dijiste que no darias vuelta atras

en eso Soldier se acerca a Engineer lo toma por la cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo lo mas posibles y lo besa

Soldier- si te hace sentir mejor tambien es mi primera vez no solo con un hombre

Engineer- eso quiere decir que eres?

Soldier- virgen? si

era el momento cumbre Enginner estaba recostado de espandas en la cama algo nerviosocuando Soldier comenzo a besarle el cuello quitarle la ropa interior, despues de eso comenzo a sentri como Soldier introducia su miembro lo mas despacio que podia cuando derepente lo saco

Soldier- Espera hay que usar condon

Engineer- Ja~ en mi bolsillo hay unos

Soldier fua a recojer el pantalon del piso, saco uno y se lo puso despues volvio con Engineer y comenso a penetrarlo de nuevo pero esta vez era mas facil ya que tenian lubricacion, despues de un rato del vaiven de Soldier, Engineer se sentia en el cielo esta teniendo sexo son quien estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo, bascamente desde que lo conocio y sintio que soldier se vino

Soldier- Bien te toca

Engineer- Que me toca

Soldier- Metermela

Engineer- E-en serio?

Soldier- Si o quieres que yo lo haga por ti

Engineer un poco confundido se puso el condon y comenso hacerle el amor a Soldier

Soldier- Bien tendremos sexo por lo menos una vez a la semana de hora en adelante

Enginner- Esta bien soldado

Soldier- Y despues de la boda adoptaremos un ni o y una ni a

Engineer- Boda? cual boda

Soldier- La nuestra, no pensaras que tendre sexo si no pienso casarme con esa persona

Engineer- Y cuando piensas que nos casarenos si no somos novios

Soldier- Lo somos sellamos el trato cuando me la metiste

Enginner- Por eso la insitencia, pero sabes yo prefiero un "quieres ser mi novio"

Soldier- Si, si quiero ser tu novio y la boda sera en marzo dentro de 5 a os

Engineer- Te amo tontito (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Soldier- Yo tambien te amo

cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos Engineer so aba con una vida caotica llena de explociones y de reconstruir la casa cada fin de semana, en cambio Soldier so aba con una vida llena de adrenalina, algo al estilo James Bond, atravesando el pais en un convertible rojo que los dos querian tener y una casa en una exotica playa mientras Pyro trataba de entender que eran los ruidos que venian del cuanto de Soldier tal ves tenia pesadillas o le dolia le estomago o estaba jugando con su globocornio en la ma ana lo descubrira,  
en la ma ana Engineer estaba preparando el desayuno cuando soldier bajo con su traje de batalla del equipo RED

Engineer- Por que traes eso puesto?

Soldier- Bueno no tengo nada mas que uniformes no tengo ropa de civil talvez, un smoking pero casi no lo uso

Enginner- Ven acompa ame

Los dos suben a la habitacion de Engineer y saca unas prendeas del closet

Engineer- Pontelos

Soldier- Estas seguro es tu ropa

Engineer- Esta bien puedes usarlo

Soldier- Gracias

Enginer salio de la habitacion y entro a la habitacion de enfrente para despertar a Pyro

Engineer- Pyro ya salio el sol vamos a desayunar algo

Pyro- Hmmp Hmmp Hmmp Soldief Hmmp Hmmp Hmmp

Enginner- (maldicion nos escucho) Emmm creo que le dolia la panza no esta acostumbrado a los viajes largos

Pyro- Hmmmp...

En el comedor estan Enginner sirviendo el desayuno y pyro jugando con el salero, cuando baja soldier con unas bermudas caqui y una camisa negra

Engineer- Te vez bien soldado

Pyro- [agitando su mano] Hmmp Hmmp Pansita Hmmp Hmmp

Soldier- Siii... que dijo?

Endinner- Te pregunta si ya te snetes bien de tu estomago

Soldier- Estomago?

Enginer- [se aserca a susurrarle] Creo que nos escucho anoche

Soldier- Si ya me siento mejor gracias por preguntar

Despues de desayunar, pyro se fue a jugar a la sala y engineer empezo a recojer los platos para lavarlos

Soldier- Yo lo hare por ti

Engineer- Esta bien eres mi invitado

Soldier- Pero no me gusta sentirme inutil

Se acerca y lo habarza por atras, le da un beso el el cuello

Soldier- Sabes que puedo hacer por ti lo que tu me pidas

Engineer- Lo se [lo besa en los labios] sabes me gustaria ir de compras con tigo

Soldier- Compras? que quieres comprar?

Engineer- Vamos a comprarte ropa y yo tambien que mucha ya no me queda

Soldier- No lo se

Engineer- Sabes no puedes andar por la vida con uniforme o con ropa prestada ademas es algo que normalmente hacen las parejas

Soldier- Esta bien pero que hacesmos con Pyro?

Engineer- No te preocupes yo lo se mantener calmado por unas 4 horas

Soldier-Esta bien

Engineer saco una cosas del closet y empezo a inflar lo que parecian unos caballos rosas y se aserco a Pyro

Engineer- Pyro mira quienes vinieron

Pyro- Hmmp?

Engineer le mostro dos Globocornios que hizo para mantenerlo calmado y sin quemar nada

Pyro- Hmmp 3 (Habrazando a Engineer)

Soldier- con eso se esta en paz sin quemar nada?

Engineer- si por 4 horas es lo que duran inflados, Pyro juega con los Globocornis un rato que Soldier y yo no nostardamos y recuerda, si sales al patio los aliens pueden secuestrar a los globocornios,  
Pyro solo asintio con la cabeza y se puso a jugar con los globocornios

Soldier- en serio?

Enginner- no pero Pyro es muy peligroso recuerdas por eso vivo en una parte poco poblada sin mucha vegetacion

Soldier- por cierto de donde salieron esos

Engineer- de los dubujos de Pyro

los dos partieron a la ciudad ya que Engineer vive a las afueras del mismo y fueron a varias tiendas ya que la talla de Soldier es algo complicada, despues de probarce varias prendas compro lo que mas encontro comodo y fueron a tomar algo de tomar y llevarle dulces y cerillos para pyro

Soldier- sabes no tenias que pagar por mi

Engineer- esta bien no te enojes

Soldier- no estoy enojado, solo no me gusta que hagan las cosas por mi

Enginner- lo se que te parece si tu pagas lo que yo compre y asi estamos a mano

Soldier- esta bien

los dos fueron a comprar la ropa de Engineer y de regresi cuando hiban a comprar los dulces de Pyro, pasaron por una tienda de ropa interior

Engineer- hay que entrar

Soldier- para que?

Engineer- los tuyos son algo... antcuados

Soldier- Que?

Engineer- vamos a entrar y buscar algo mas comodo y sexy

Soldier- si tu lo dices

Engineer forzo a Soldier a comprar una que otra prenda que a el la parecian inadecuadas ya que el no le gustan las cosas agustadas y ya en la camioneta de regreso platicaban sobre sus compras cuando

Soldier- por que sale tanto humo de tu chimenea?

Engineer- Oh no Pyro

los dos bajaron rapido de la camioneta y al entrar vieron a Sniper y a Spy haciendo palomitas en la chimenea

Sniper- Hola compadres

Engineer- hola?

Soldier-Que hacen aqui?

Spy- mi vuelo a Francia sale hasta ma ana

Sniper- y los vuelos donde puedo llavar mi carabana salen tambien ma ana

Spy- y por desgracia me tope con Sniper y recordamos que vivias cerca y decidimos venirte a visitar pero no estabas y Pyro nos dejo entrar y nos preto estos curiosos globos y se fue a dormir a la cosina esta sobre la mesa

Engineer- y por que hacen las palomitas en la chimenea si tengo un micho ondas el la cosina

Sniper- no querinamos desperta a Pyro

Engineer- y no podian esperar a que yo llegar?

Spy- yo si, el no

Sniper- Spy me dijo que no te molestaria

Engineer- no me molesta solo que pense que Pyro estaria quemando algo, pero quieren algo de comer?

Spy- esa voz me agrada es lo que mas me gusta de ti

Los celos de Sniper y Soldier salieron a flote

Soldier- y bien que hacemos

Engineer- bueno preparar la mesa para 5 supongo

Spy- yo te ayudo despues de todo venimos sin invitacion

Engineer- esta bien ayudame a bajar a Pyro de la mesa, Soldier me puedes ayudar a llevarlo al sofa

Soldier- esta bien

despues de la comida Engi les muestra donde pueden dormir pero Sniper pensaba en quedarce en su carabana

Spy- deverias de aceptar la propuesta de Engi quedarte adentro, la cama de tu carabana es una porqueria

Sniper- y como sabes eso?

Spy- recuerdas cuando me dejaste entrar la ba o de tu carabana

Engineer- esta vez hasle caso a Spy mereces descancar de tu carabana por lo menos una noche

Sniper- esta bien gracias Engi

pasada las 12 PM Spy va a la habitacion de Sniper

Spy- hola mon petit chou-fleur me das un beso?

Sniper- por que no se lo pides a tu Engi, ya que tanto te gusta

Spy- no me diagas que...

Sniper- ni te atrevas a decirlo

Spy- estas celoso de engi?, me gusta eso de ti

Sniper- por eso coqueteas con otro?

Spy- ya sabes como soy

Sniper- idiota

Spy- yo tambien te amo

Spy se recuesta junto a sniper y miran al techo

Spy- Engineer tiene una casa hermosa verdad

Sniper- si, sabes hace mucho que no duermo en una cama decente

Spy- por que?

Sniper- no lo se

Spy- sabes, me gustaria que vivieras de hora en adelante en mi casa

Sniper- me esta pidiendo matrionio?

Spy- tal vez, cuando los dos estemos listos

Sniper- crees que Engineer y Soldier sean pareja?

Spy- no lo dudaria ni por un segundo

Soldier- miren quienes Hablan

los dos se lavantan de golpe y ven a Soldier y a Engineer de pie en la puerta que Spy olvido cerrar

Spy- cuanto escucharon

Engineer- desde que Sniper dijo que hace mucho que no dormia en una cama decente

Spy- si se puede saber que los desperto?

Engineer- su plaictica de los celos de Sniper

Sniper estaba tan apenado y solo se cubria el rostro con su sombrero, engineer se acerco a el y le dijo

Engineer- no tienes que preocuparte no le diremos a nadie y se pueden qudar cuanto tiempo quieran

Sniper- por que? por que todos son tan amables?

Soldie- a que te refieres soldado?

Sniper- no lo entiendo soy Gay, a quien mas odio es mi novio y a nadie le molesta o le incomoda si no todo lo contrario lo aceptan y me apoyan

Engineer- no me digas que, alguno de tus padres es Homofobico?

Sniper- si, mi padre lo es

Spy- no importa siempre y cuando los que te rodean te queiran, que YO te queira

Sniper- lo se pero es dificil, yo..y

Soldier- sol-soldado no-no te atrevas a llorar

Engineer- si lo vas a rega ar primero asegurate de que tu no estes llorando

Engineer se acerco y habraso a Sniper

Engineer- no te preocupes todo estara bien de hora en adelante, Soldier vamonos y dejemoslo solos

Soldier se aseca a Sniper y a Spy les da un condon y sale coriendo y cierrar la puerta tras de el

Spy- idiota, Sniper estas bien

Sniper- si solo quiero dormir

Spy- te molelsta si te acompa o

Snipeer- no, ... porcierto que te dio Soldier

Spy- nada importante

en la ma ana Sniper despierta solo y al bajar se encuentra con los demas preparando la mesa para desayunar

Spy- buenos dias mon petit chou-fleur

Engineer- buenos dias compa ero

soldier- buenos dias soldado, por cierto spy por que llamas coliflor a Sniper

Spy- facil... espera sabes frances?

Soldier- emmm si algo antes de ser reclutado por el quipo RED vivi serca de dos a os en francia

Engineer- no lo sabia

Soy- creo que nadie lo sabia o esperaba

Sniper- que vamos a desayunar?

Engineer- unos omelettes, con un poco de jamon de ternera y jugo de naranja

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo [Literalmente] es de noche, esta nevando y hace mucho fio estan Heavy y Medic camino a la casa de la Familia de Heavy

Medic- ya casi llegamos tengo frio

Heavy- unos metros mas

Medic- por que se tuvo que congelar la gasolina de la camineta

Heavy- camioneta ser peque a camineta ser debil

MH-O, moy malen'kiy , i prishel so svoim boyfrendom

Medic- que dijo?

Heavy- le da gusto que ya llegamos

MH- Vash drug ochen' tonkaya, u vas yest' , chtoby otkormit' nemnogo

Heavy- dice que eres muy flaco

Medic- dile que no puedo engordar por cuestiones de enfermedad

Heavy- On govorit, chto on rad uznat' yego

despues de las presentaciones y la cena una de las hermanas de Heavy los lleva a la habitacion de Heavy

HH- khorosho spat', i pomnite, chto mama dumayet o dobrachnogo seksa

Medic- Guten Nacht

Heavy- Doktor dormira en cama se Sasha y Sasha dormira con Heavy

Medic- estar bien

despues de un rato Medic no podia dormir ya que la cama de Sasha es muy peque a para el, considerando que es mas alto que sniper

Heavy- Medic

Medic- ya?

Heavy- creo que seria bueno cambiar, Sasha durme en su cama y Doktor duerme con Heavy

Medic- tu creer?

Heavy- si

Medic fue y cambio de lugar con Sasha, Medic esta preocupado ya que el recuerda una vez que les toco acapar camino a Badlands y que Heavy es un poco peligroso cuando duerme, ya que una ves dormido aplasto al podre de Spy y Scout que estaban junto a el en la casa de campa o, Medic tenia la esperanza de que Heavy se durmiera para irse a dormir al suelo pero el sue o le gano y el durmio primero, estaba tan comodo y calentito que no queria levantarce pero ya era de ma ana y la hora del desayuno

Heavy- Doktor ya es hora de comer

Medic- estar comodo no quere levantar

Heavy se acerca le da un beso en la fente y lo levanta y se lo lleva cargando hasta el comedor y y se sienta junto a el

Medic- Guten Morgen

MH- Dobroye utro dorogaya

Heavy- buenos dias

Medic- yo recordar tu familia hablar ingles no?

Heavy- si pero ser muy malas hablandolo y entendiendolo

la Mam de Heavy le acreca un enorme plato lleno de carne a Medic

Medic- dank... ser mucho para mi

Heavy- doktor comer lo que pueda Heavy comera el resto

Medic- estar bien

Medic comio lo que mas pudo pero ni una cuarta parte de lo que le dieron se logro comer, en eso Heavy comenzo a comer lo del plato de de Medic y las hermanas de Heavy solo se miraron y dejaron salir una risita de complisidad, lo cual a Medic extra o un poco despues de desayunar la Mam de Heavy y sus hermanas fueron de compras ya que heavy come mucho cuando estaban los dos solos Medic solo se fue a acostar otro rato ya que tenia frio

Heavy- Doktor tienes sue o?

Medic- si tener un poco, ... notarte muy nervioso suceder algo?

Heavy- Heavy tener que confesar algo a doktor, La familia de Heavy pensar que Medic y Heavy ... ser novios

Medic- ah solo ser eso... esperar que ? por que pensar eso?

Heavy- bueno ...

Medic- Dilo o dejarte solo contra los BLU

Haavy- cuando Haavy decir que venir amigo Mam lo confundo con novio Heavy decirte que Mam ser mala con el ingles tratar de explicar pero ella creer eso y por favor Doktor finge ser novio de Heavy

Medic lo penso un rato y despues accedio ya que no tenia de otra era fingir o buscar la forma de irce y con el frio es mas facil tomar de la mano a Heavy,  
Cuando regresaron la familia de Heavy le dieron una abrigo a medic ya que en el pueblo sercano abia un festival que querian compartir con el futuro mienbro de la familai

HH- pereyti na festival' budet veselo

Medic- Ya

en camino medic vio que en realidad no era tan malo como pensaba ya que tenian una hermosa vista de las monta as y del pueblo y el abrigo le ayudaba a no sentirce tan mal la familia de Heavy, estaba feliz ya que casi no hay festivales por las bajas temperaturas, todo hiba bien asta que la mam de Heavy le conto que Medic era el novio de Heavy y todos los demas comensaron a acer todo lo posible para que los dos esten solos y juntos todo el tiempo pero la mentira se les venia encima ya que todos querian algo mas que verlos de la mano y fue cuando algien se le ocurio digamos casarlos [en forma de esposos no de animeles de caza] y todos comensaron a gritar

Pueblo- potseluy, potseluy, potseluy

MEdic- que quieren?

Heavy- que pasar dime

Heavy solo miro a todas direciones en busca de algo que lo ayude a salir del apuro pero nada ayudo y solo le quedo ceder ante todos y le planto un apacionado beso a Medic en los labios a lo cual Medic solo pudo salir corriendo avergonzado con la cara mas roja que un tomate, el corrio en medio del bosque y Heavy fue tras de el

Heavy- Medic que pasar?

Medic- Was zum Teufel ist falsch, weil ich wei , dass ... Ich will nicht, dass die Dinge, um so riesig Idiot vorkommen,

Heavy- Heavy lo siente, Heavy solo queria expresar sus sentimientos al Doktor

Medic- Que decir, sentimietos? a que te refieres que tu me quieres?

Heavy- Si Heavy amar al Doktor

a lo cual Medic se acerco a Heavy y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza y re gresan al festival donde Heav pidio disculpas ya que su novio es muy penoso y no le gustan las demostraciones pubicas de afecto, en la noche Medic y Heavy estaban mas que dispuestos a dar el sigiente paso tener una cita romantica Medic estaba planiando todo cuando recordo que dejo su billetera en la congelada camineta a lo cual Heavy sonrio

Heavy- no preocupar doktor Heavy pagar.

Soldier- Autor! por que cortaste ni historia con el ingeniero?!

Autor (yo)- Bueno para no aburrir a los lectores, leer tanta miel empalaga, imaginate yo al escribirlo

Soldier- pero nuestra historia es la mejor de todas

Autor- quisas pero tengo que incluir a los demas miembros, auntengo que a adir a Miss Pauling, la administradora, Demoman, Merasmus, Saxton Hale, Globocornio y a todo el equipo BLU quiera o no Spy Blue me pago para eso

Engineer- creo que olvidaste a Scout

Autro- tu crees?

Engineer- mmmm... no te agrada Scout verdad?

Autor- no mucho me agrada tanto como a ti te agrada el Spy Azul

Scout- que te pasa si soy el mejor de todos

Autor- si claro ni tu te la crees

Scout- solo mirame soy hermoso,fuerte y asombroso al 120%

Autor- si Rainbow Dash

Scout- yo no soy como el ese burro azul,

Autor- tienes razon Rainbow Dash es mas asombrasa que tu

Scout- que tiene es caballo que yo no tenga?

Heavy- Alas

Medic- simpatia

Spy- cerebro

Autor- un Harem... digo sus mejores amgas

Demoman- dejar un arcoiris al moverce

Adminiistradora- Se or autor por favor puede excluirme de sus... "historias" ya que lo mio no es esto, lo mio es administrar y ver como se matan entre todos

Autor- lo aria pero usted es parte importante de todo

Scout- y por que a mi si me excluyes

Autor- por que eres una Perra basica

Scout- que!?

Los dejas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Scout- Oh mira que te parto la cara

Heavy si hacer eso no habra istoria y los lectores odiarte mas por es

Miss P- Autor por favor no deje a nadie fuera de su hitoria ya que como lo dijo antes Todos somos parte importante y si lo hace no sera lo mismo

Autor- esta bien pero despues no quiero quejas de nadie

Spy B- espero que seamos incluidos pronto ya que quiero hacer valer mi dinero

Soldier- Claro que no los piojosos del BLU estan excluidos

Soldier B- los unicos piojosos son los del equipo RED

Soldier- lo son ustedes

Spy R&B- me disgustan dejen de pelear por de idiotas

Soldier R&B- JAMAS SACOS DE SANGRE!

Sniper- ya me voy me avisan cuando dejen de ser una bola de idiotas

Scout B- ya vas a llorar con tu mami?

Sniper- no, no soy un Scout

Autor- OHHHH in the face bitch

Scout R&B- tu callate

Administradora- BASTA! lo siento se or autor, pero doy por terminada esta HIstoria, ya no escribira nada lo tiene totalmente proibido

Saxton- Se ora Administradora lo siento pero no puede cancelar nada ya que el es el escritor y nosotros solo podemos obedeser lo que escribe

Adinistradora- Nadie tiene cordura, y nadie respeta al autor asi que se cancela

Autor, si cancelan mi Historia escribire otra mas romantica mas dramatica llena de malos chistes, ya lo veran con juegos de azar y hombrezuelos como los Spy s

Spy- yo no soy ningun hombrezuelo. no se si el Spy BLU lo sea pero yo no

Spy B- Yo tampoco soy un Hobrezuelo, quien te dijo que lo somos

Autro- Scout me sono muy convisente

Sniper- y desde cunado le haces caso a algo que diga un Scout

Autro- bueno cualquiera es convisente si te apunta a la cara con una escopeta

Saxton- Es muy peligroso si amenasas al autor con una excopeta puede matarte en el sigiente capitulo

Autor- Hmmp no lo abia pensado gracias por la idea eso agregara drama a la historia

Administradora- Nadie va a morir... bueno si pero reviven no permitire que mates permanentemente a nadie.

Autor- bueno ya que .. so

Spy- muy mal chiste

Autor- como la cara de los Scout s

Scout- ese es un chiste peor

Scout B- demaciado malo

Soldier- jejejeje a mi me gusto

Engineer- un poco cruel con los feos digo con los Scout s

Soldier B- ese tambien es un buen chiste

Scout R&B- dejen de decirnos feos somos los mas guapos de los dos equipos verda Miss Pauling

Miss P- a mi no me metan en sus pleitos

Scout- hasta Miss Pauling piensa que somos feos todo es culpa del Autor

Autor- Imperio, imperio reinos sin limites due o sin limites, imperio imperio contrullendo imperios hoy hoy~

Medic- eso que tener que ver con esto?

Autor- nada, solo me gusta esa cancion, Ohhhh~ si es malo tener todo lo que quiero no me importa estar mal~

El autor se acerca al Spy BLU y continua cantando

Autor- Solo (si) quiero todo, somos reina y rey no hay por que simular ser normal, yo soy un dios ~ por cierto tu eres la reina

Spy B- y como crees que yo seria tu reina... digo Rey?

Autor- por que Hamas *3*

Spy B- por supuesto que no, lo que yo amo es destuir las contruciones del ingeniero RED

Autor- eso no decias anoche

Engineer- eso no es muy agradable Sp... espera que?

Spy B- Por favor nadie le crea

Soldier- para mi se escuco muy convincente

Spy B- en serio? quien seria tan tonto como para creerle

Sniper B- a decir la verdad yo tambien le creo tienes unas manias muy raras hacia el

Spy B- no me lo puedo creer

Autor- pos creelo mi hamor 3

Medic B- asi que el autro tiener sus favoritos

Autor- nop solo me gusta trollear y cuidate o tu podrias ser el proximo *w*

y entonces comienzan todos adiscutir como viejas histericas por quien es mi favorito

Autor- mientras se matan yo es dire que tendran mucha dvercion y cosas buenas que leer les podria dar unos buenos Spoiler pero donde estaria la divercion?ok me convenceron hay un creciente romance con dos mienbros de equipo BLU y RED, abra infidelidades inducidas por el alcohol y la magia de Merasmus y un embarzo si un embarazo descubranlo algundia por no se donde y no se cuando ... LOL

Referencia Musical watch?v=tVYwhJsDm5w


	2. Chapter 2

Ok la laptop donde esto escribiendo esta en reparaciones y me prestaron esta asi que dejare 6 cortos para no dejar todo colgado,asi que disfutenlos en lo que me enrgan mi Laptop

*nota no tienen que ver mucho con la historia original que escribo

se imaginan que pasaria si nuestros 18 mercenarios estuvieran en redes sociales como Twiter, Facebook, WhatsApp, Tumblr y demas bueno aqui les dejo una pequeña idea de lo que seria,

su personalidad sera la de ellos en un 80% y un 20% de Off Character (fuera de personaje)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatsApp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss Pauling Ha creado el grupo TF y ha agregado 25 numeros

Scout R-:- Hola Miss pauling como estas? te interesaria salir con un joven guapo de 23 años de edad?

Spy B Ha abandonado el grupo TF

Spy R -:- Maldicion el salio antes que yo asi que paresera que lo estoy imitando

Engi B -:- pero eres un espia una de tus habilidades es imitar a los demas

Miss Pauling Ha agregado a Spy B al grupo TF

Merasmus -:- TONTOS! quien ha sido el que a unido a Merasmus a este grupo!

20 personas han abandonado el grupo TF

Scout R -:- Como se atreven a bandonar el grupo que Miss Paulig ha creado

Miss pauling ha agregado 20 numeros al grupo TF

Miss Pauling -:- Por favor chicos dejen de salir del grupo la administradora puede despedirme por eso

Saxton H -:- Exacto y las personas que son despedidas no tienen un final feliz

Soldier R -:- Lo siento Miss Pauing ya solo queria ver quien estaba en el grupo pero puse mi dedo donde no era

Heavy R -:- COMOPONGOESPACIOYQUITOLASMAYUSCULAS

Medic B-:- Dummkopf!

Medic R -:- Dummkopf X2

Soldier B-:- por que agragaron a ese mago de segunda

Miss Pauling -:- la Administradora me lo ordeno

Autor -:- bueno y yo por que, tenemos que dejar de romper la cuarta pared

Miss Pauling -:- Como dije la Administradora me lo ordeno

Autor -:- Bueno ya que

Spy B -:- me disgustas

Spy R -:- me 2

Soldier R -:- me 2? que significa eso?

Autor -:- Me too ó a mi tanbíen, cosa de adolecentes habalndo con el novio

Heavy B -:- Heavy ya saber como poner espacio y no escribir en mayusculas

Scout B mando una imagen

Scout R mando una imagen

Merasmus -:- Agggg merasmus no esperara a Halloween, mañana sentiran la ira de Merasmus

Soldier B -:- Mis ojos!

Sniper R -:- no era necesario ese tipo de imagnes

Engineer R -:- nesecito terapia

Medic R -:- mañana comenzare con los transplantes de ojos

Medic B -:- Buena idea

Scout R -:- esa imagen era para miss Pauling

Miss Pauling -:- ...

Autor -:- Lo tienen pequeño, aparte de estar en chats eroticos mandan ese tipo de imagenes en un grupo con sus compañeros de trabajo,que desagradables son

Scout B -:- Madito! como te atrevez a decir eso

Pyro R -:- su vulgaridad va mas alla de los limites

Pyro B -:- cuncuerdo con el Pyro Red

Soldier B -:- esperen los pyros saben escribir nomal yo espereria puro Hmmp Hmmp

pyro R -:- El hecho de que normalmnte tengamos problemas de comunicacion eso no quiere decir que no podamos usar un telefono movil como es debido

Administradora -:- Miss Pauling borre de inmediato este grupo y traiga el cloro necesito un lavado de ojos

Miss Pauing borro el grupo TF

Como se conocieron

Engineer estaba acomodando unas cosas en el almasen cuando encontro la primer foto que les tomaron a todos como equipo y los recuerdos vinieron asi mente

Hola a todos , me pueden llamar miss pauling, todos ya saben a lo que vienen verdad eso lo trataron en persona con el señor Saxton verdad

-:- decia mis Pauling mientras rebisaba sus notas y acomodava sus gafas -:-

muy bien acompañenme les mostrare la base y donde se quedaran

Miis Pauling les mostro la base en 2Fort

Disculpe señorita, y que pasa si bueno ya sabe morimos en culplimiento de nuestro deber?

-:-pregunto un timido Engineer -:-

Eso, no se preocupe ve esta base no solo se encuentran un armario con suministros de curacion y balas, cuenta con un moderno sistema de digamos anti-muertes

si alguno de ustedes muere en el campo de batalla aparesera adendro de esta base, asi que cuando tengan su dia libre trataen de no morir ya que el limite de alcance de esta base

es solo de un kilometro.

Eso explicaria por que nospidieron una muestra de nuestro ADN

Despues Miss Paulng le mostro la base donde viviran durante esten trabajando en aquella base

disculpe señorita pero me podria decir donde se encuentra el baño,

Si señor... Mundee se encuentra en esa puerta

-:-señalando la puerta del baño-:-

Gracias

Disculpe Miss Pauling esta es la base donde viviremos?

Si señor conagher, aqui es donde comeran ,dormiran y se alsitaran para hacer su trabajo, cada uno de ustedes tendra su propia habitacion y cada mes recibiran suministros

tanto de armas y comida, muy bien ya todos se han instalado asi que me retiro, el lunes comienzan asi que familiarisarce con la base, en sus habitaciones encontraran un uniforme

que usaran en sus horas laborales y antes de que lo olvide todos tendran un nombre Clave para su trabajo basado en sus habilidades,

Señor DeGroot usted sera conocido como Demoman, Señor Mundee usted como Sniper, Señor Borbon sera concido como Spy, señor, Scot usted sera conocido com Scout,

señor Conagher sera Engineer, señor Donatello como Pyro, señor Mikhail como Heavy, señor Alder como Medic y señor Doe usted sera conocido como Soldier

todos ustedes seran conocidos como el equipo RED muy bien ya me retiro coman algo y descancen, les recomiendo que mañana recorran la base para familiarisarce con la base

Adios hermosa

-:- dijo Scout mientras le mandaba un beso a Miss Pauling-:-

Muy bien soldados todos vamos a nuestras habitaciones que mañana tendremos un recorrido por la base y entrenamiento para fortaleser nustras habiladades

-:-dijo Soldier despues de que Miss Pauling saliera de la base, pero todos lo ignoraron-:-

Despues de que todos ceneran, Soldier fue ha concer a sus nuevos compañeros,pero la mayoria cuando lo vio le cerraron la puerta en su cara los unicos que habrieron fueron un muy ebrio

Demoman,un pyro dibjante y el ingeniero que lo hacia sentir un tanto incomodo, pero no sabe por que esa incomodidad asi que queria saberlo

Soldiado digame de donde es usted?

-:- dijo Soldier con voz firme y demandante -:-

De texas

-:- Dijo un atemorizado Engi -:-

TEXAS!? de texas solo salen Novillos y Maricones y yo no veo ningun cuermo

-:- Despues de eso soldier se fue a su habitacio nrefunfuñando-:-

Que le pasa si no me gustara tanto lo golpearia

-:- dijo Engi y se metio adormir-:-

~+~+~+~+~+~final del Flashback~+~+~+~+~+~

Hey engi que haces?

he? a nada Sniper solo encontre esta foto que nos tomo Miss Pauling en nustra primer victoria

-:- engi le mostraba la foto algo polvosa-:-

y que hace aqui? bueno demosle una limpiada y pongamosla en la sala de estar

-:-dijo Snper mientras tomaba un trapo-:-

Muy bien

-:- cerrando la puerta del almacen

Oor que nadie quiere chocar los 5 con Spy

Un dia el Spy BLU estaba inflitrado en el aquipo RED estaba apunto de matar al Sniper RED

Hay un Spy por aqui

-:- dijo un aburrido Scout-:-

Que como lo sabes

-:- dijo un intrigado Soldier-:-

Emmm bueno yo... miren el Heavy Blu ya biene

Eso le dio una idea a Spy Blue para vengarce del susto que le dio Scout cuando lo hiso pansar que lo habia descubierto el idiota que odiaba de ambos equipos

Ja muy buena broma para mantener a todos alerta

-:-dijo el Spy Blu aun disfrasado del Spy Red -:-

Si muy buena verdad

-:- Dijo Scout muy truinfante-:-

Choca esos cinco

-:- lavantando su mano en seña de amistad-:-

JA Muy bien

se Scout se acerco muy confiado cuando chocaron las manos Scout vio el gran error que habia cometido cuando el Spy tomo con fuerza su mano saco su pistola y le apunto entre los ojos

No! por favor

Muy tarde por poner en riesgo mi identidad

-:- dijo Spy Blu mientras tenia una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro-:-

Despues de dispararle a Scout en la cabeza y perder su disfraz cambio su arma y apuñalo a Sniper que escucho el disparo y volteaba para ver que paso,

cuando los demas se dieron cuenta, Spy corrio esquivando las balas de los demas y se volvio invicible con esa distracion su equipo tomo el punto de control

Hemos perdido el punto de contro

-:- se escucho en los alta voces de la base RED-:-

Ese Spy me las pagara

-:- les decia a los demas, Scout jurando vengarce de ese Spy Blu -:-

y desde ese dia nunca nadie se fia de un Spy que quiera chocar los 5 con el cada vez que dice Choca ese cinco

Mascotas

Ingeniero! mira lo que encontre

-:- decia un muy feliz soldier con algo en brazos -:-

Que es?

encontre esta agila esta herida de una de sus alas, lo se por que la hemos herido en nuestra anterior mision, cres que pueda conservarla?

No lo se, es ilegal tener como mascotas las agilas clavas

Sabes lo que hacemos en estas misiones no son muy legales que digamos

-:- dijo un muy resignado Soldier sin soltar el agila-:-

muy bien pero recuerda lo que piensa Medic de las mascotas

Que!? pero deja tener a los demas un zoologico Demoman tien una lagartija, un perico y un mapache, Spy el cangrejo ese raro, tu el gato, y sniper tiene a Scout y

Medic el tiene toda una parbada de palomas

-:- dijo Soldier a todo pulmon que hasta los del otro equipo lo escuharon-:-

je, vez eres considerado como una mascota

-:- le dijo el Soldier Blu a Scout Blu-:-

esta bien pero no grites, vamos a que Medic la revise,

-:- dijo engineer recojiendo su centinela-:-

los tres fueron al consultorio de medic a ver que hacia con la ala del agila

muy bien su ala no esta tan dañada asi que en una semana podra volar

-:- dijo medic mientras vendaba la ala -:-

Grandioso el patriota se curara pronto

Patriota? que clase de nombre es ese para un agila

Uno muy adecuado, medico comunista

Dummkopf, deja de desirme asi

bien calmense,Soldier vamos a buscarle un lugar donde pueda descansar el patriotra

asi trasncurio las semana con soldier dandole los cuidados necesarios al patriota para que mejore y se cure su ala

asasasasdasasasa hip el agila ya esta bien dejala ir tira muchas pluffmas asasasa

Calla ebrio de porqueria ti tenes tres animales nadie te dice que los liberes

Sasasaasas hip sasasaass hip

-:-sequedo dormido de pie-:-

Que raro

pero tiene razon

Engi?

no podemos tener una nimal salvaje en cerrado puede dañar su salud.

bien dejemoslo libre

la agila despliega sus alas y comienza a volar despues de dar unas vueltas por los alredores vuelve a la ventana de la habitacion de Soldier el cual estaba entrando algo deprimido por dejar a la

unica mascota con la cual se habia encariñado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Engineer! ven mira esto

Que pasa?

Volvio el patriota, volvio eso quiere decir que me quiere y me lo puedo que dar

pero...

recuerda si lo amas dejalo ir, si vuleve siempre te amo y no matalo

emmm no va asi pero creo que puedes conservarlo solo alejalo de Scot a saves le tiene miedo

eh? si claro asuatar a Scout con el patriota buena idea Engi

-:- sale corriendo con el agila a la habitacion de Scout-:-

engi solo vio como Soldier lo ignoraba y asutaba a Scout con el agila solo sonrio y fue a alimentar a su gato

Contestando cartas con Miss Pailing y El Autor.

Hola a todos hoy vamos a contaetar cartas de nuestro fances (? , Miss pauling, la carta

LA primer carta biene de Paris, Francia la esbribe Francia dChou y dice has visto a Spy sin mascara?

si y es muy guapo bueno los dos lo son, la sigiente

Esta biene de Boston, Massachusetts, USA de Lola Caserola y dice Querido Autor y miss pauling quien de todos los mersenarios piensan que es las

Sexy de todos, a mi en lo personal me encanta Scout estan guapo y machote y ...

Espera, esta carta es sospechosa dejame verla... Scout eres malo mandado cartas falsas, bien pero contestare tu pregunta

todos tiene su sexidad , sniper, spy hasta Heavy pero de todos yo me decidiria por Brutal Sniper el es sexy sin esforsarce

Quienes brutal sniper?

Normalmente aparece en Halloween, es digamos una especie de "jefe de nivel"

oh, ya veo

-:- mientras se acomida sus gafas y toma la sigiente carta-:-

Algien me llamo?

-:- aparecio Brutal Sniper de entre las sombras-:-

no, solo te mencionamos pero ya que estas aqui nos puedes ayudar a contestar cartas.

paso, prefiero tocarte la jalea a ti y a tu amiga

tocar la jelea?

no, le hagas caso y sientate de modo que no te toquen el trasero.

e-esta bien, la sigiente carta es de Montes Dzhugdzhur, Krai de Jabárovsk, USSR y es de Nathale y dice : hola me ustaria saber cuando tiene vacasiones

Misha ya que mamá lo extraña mucho

una de las hermans de Heavy, bueno si no recuerdo mal dentro de unas semanas tiene descanzo pero todo depende de la administradora.

la siginete carta viene de ...

te tocar la jela verdad?

s-si ... viene de Bee Cave, Texas, USA y la escribe Jhon willson y nos pregunta si habra mas helmet party, disculap pero que es helmet party?

es como llaman a la ... disculapa -:-sonidos de golpes-:- es como llaman la relacion de Engi y Solly y si ya que son mi otepe

mmm y esos golpes?

le di su merecido a BS asi que dudo que toque jales en un rato

muy bien ya puden dejar de hacer tonterias estan en medio del punto de control y tenemos que conquistarlo,

ahss el Spy B solo viene a aruinar la divercion

solo muevete y pierdete

mientras tu me ignoras engi me dice que mueva el cacharro

Que?

Sniper quiere que le de su macheton

... cual de los dos engineer y cual de los sniper te dijo eso

mmmm ... pence que no te importaba nada que tenga que ver conmigo

... me

disgustas ya lo se, bien Miss Pauling vamos a la base general aterminar las cartas

Estabien pero si la adminitradora se da cuneta de uqe no he terminado el papeleo se va a enojar

descuda se lo dia Pyro blu a que lo terminara

QUE?

mira aqui esta

dejame ver... esta

bien echo lo se por eso se lo deje a el, bien ya vamonos que aqui apesta a BLU y a RED LOL

La historia de un cangrejo

todos en la base sabian que Spy tenia un cangrejo tan extraño y misterioso como el, pero lo que nadie sabia es donde se metia en todo el dia y eso soldier queria saberlo

asi que inteto por varios dias segirlo pero siempre lo perdia de vista hasta que engi le dio una idea ya que estaba haciendo unos chips de rastreo los cuales Soldier se ofrecio a

probar Engi no esta seguro pero Medic nesecitaba su ayuda con la maquina desfribiladora, asi que soldier se dipuso a poner el chip en el cangrjo pero ¿como entraria al despacho

privado de Spy sin ser visto por el asi que le vino una idea que Spy le enseñara sus tecnicas de apuñalamiento o el enseñara a tocar el piano cualquiera funcionaria seguin Solly

pero la realidad esdistinta ya que no se fia de el

no te creo tu vienes con otra intencion

bueno quieres la verdad es... es... que creo que no satisfago a Engi en la cama como es devido, asi que me preguntaba si tu no tendrias unos consejos

mmmm, pasa

en lo que Spy buscaba unos libros Soldier se aserco al cangrejo y le puso el chip y se ento como si nada pasara, despues de unas horas de que spy le explicara varios juegos y cosas

para que le haga el amor a Engi como nunca Sniper fue a buscar a Spy para su cita y justo a tiempo ya que ya era la hora de actividad de Spycrab y queria saber adonde hiba todos los dias

ese cangrejo tan extraño, Solly tenia el aparato de rastreo de engi y segia al cangrejo por toda las base hasta la base enemiga pero Soldier no podia pasar por la restriccion de equipos de las

bases, asi que vio que el cangrejo entro por el ducto de ventilacion, y el vio que tambien entraba y no haba restricion en los ductos y vio algo muy obvio el cangrejo era un Spy para Spy

spy usa al cangrejo para espiar el Sp Blu, pero Soldier descubrio el plan de los 4 ya que el Spy Blu hacia lo mismo, y el Soldier Blu tambien descubrio lo que el Soldier RED algo obvio e inutil

por el momento, en el camino los dos se toparon pero no dijeron nada que que estaban desilucionados por lo que descubrieron pero por el lado bueno Solly RED ya sabia como llevar al extasis

a Engi y el Solly Blue sabe que a Spy Red tiene devilidad por los dulces cosa que puede usar en su contra

y la moraleja es: nunca sigas a un cangrejo... bueno no se, escribir moralejas es dificil.

bien con esto comcluyo mis historias espro que pronto areglen mi compu pueda segir con la historia orginal

Ok la laptop donde esto escribiendo esta en reparaciones y me prestaron esta asi que dejare 6 cortos para no dejar todo colgado,asi que disfutenlos en lo que me enrgan mi Laptop

*nota no tienen que ver mucho con la historia original que escribo

se imaginan que pasaria si nuestros 18 mercenarios estuvieran en redes sociales como Twiter, Facebook, WhatsApp, Tumblr y demas bueno aqui les dejo una pequeña idea de lo que seria,

su personalidad sera la de ellos en un 80% y un 20% de Off Character (fuera de personaje)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatsApp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss Pauling Ha creado el grupo TF y ha agregado 25 numeros

Scout R-:- Hola Miss pauling como estas? te interesaria salir con un joven guapo de 23 años de edad?

Spy B Ha abandonado el grupo TF

Spy R -:- Maldicion el salio antes que yo asi que paresera que lo estoy imitando

Engi B -:- pero eres un espia una de tus habilidades es imitar a los demas

Miss Pauling Ha agregado a Spy B al grupo TF

Merasmus -:- TONTOS! quien ha sido el que a unido a Merasmus a este grupo!

20 personas han abandonado el grupo TF

Scout R -:- Como se atreven a bandonar el grupo que Miss Paulig ha creado

Miss pauling ha agregado 20 numeros al grupo TF

Miss Pauling -:- Por favor chicos dejen de salir del grupo la administradora puede despedirme por eso

Saxton H -:- Exacto y las personas que son despedidas no tienen un final feliz

Soldier R -:- Lo siento Miss Pauing ya solo queria ver quien estaba en el grupo pero puse mi dedo donde no era

Heavy R -:- COMOPONGOESPACIOYQUITOLASMAYUSCULAS

Medic B-:- Dummkopf!

Medic R -:- Dummkopf X2

Soldier B-:- por que agragaron a ese mago de segunda

Miss Pauling -:- la Administradora me lo ordeno

Autor -:- bueno y yo por que, tenemos que dejar de romper la cuarta pared

Miss Pauling -:- Como dije la Administradora me lo ordeno

Autor -:- Bueno ya que

Spy B -:- me disgustas

Spy R -:- me 2

Soldier R -:- me 2? que significa eso?

Autor -:- Me too ó a mi tanbíen, cosa de adolecentes habalndo con el novio

Heavy B -:- Heavy ya saber como poner espacio y no escribir en mayusculas

Scout B mando una imagen

Scout R mando una imagen

Merasmus -:- Agggg merasmus no esperara a Halloween, mañana sentiran la ira de Merasmus

Soldier B -:- Mis ojos!

Sniper R -:- no era necesario ese tipo de imagnes

Engineer R -:- nesecito terapia

Medic R -:- mañana comenzare con los transplantes de ojos

Medic B -:- Buena idea

Scout R -:- esa imagen era para miss Pauling

Miss Pauling -:- ...

Autor -:- Lo tienen pequeño, aparte de estar en chats eroticos mandan ese tipo de imagenes en un grupo con sus compañeros de trabajo,que desagradables son

Scout B -:- Madito! como te atrevez a decir eso

Pyro R -:- su vulgaridad va mas alla de los limites

Pyro B -:- cuncuerdo con el Pyro Red

Soldier B -:- esperen los pyros saben escribir nomal yo espereria puro Hmmp Hmmp

pyro R -:- El hecho de que normalmnte tengamos problemas de comunicacion eso no quiere decir que no podamos usar un telefono movil como es debido

Administradora -:- Miss Pauling borre de inmediato este grupo y traiga el cloro necesito un lavado de ojos

Miss Pauing borro el grupo TF

Como se conocieron

Engineer estaba acomodando unas cosas en el almasen cuando encontro la primer foto que les tomaron a todos como equipo y los recuerdos vinieron asi mente

Hola a todos , me pueden llamar miss pauling, todos ya saben a lo que vienen verdad eso lo trataron en persona con el señor Saxton verdad

-:- decia mis Pauling mientras rebisaba sus notas y acomodava sus gafas -:-

muy bien acompañenme les mostrare la base y donde se quedaran

Miis Pauling les mostro la base en 2Fort

Disculpe señorita, y que pasa si bueno ya sabe morimos en culplimiento de nuestro deber?

-:-pregunto un timido Engineer -:-

Eso, no se preocupe ve esta base no solo se encuentran un armario con suministros de curacion y balas, cuenta con un moderno sistema de digamos anti-muertes

si alguno de ustedes muere en el campo de batalla aparesera adendro de esta base, asi que cuando tengan su dia libre trataen de no morir ya que el limite de alcance de esta base

es solo de un kilometro.

Eso explicaria por que nospidieron una muestra de nuestro ADN

Despues Miss Paulng le mostro la base donde viviran durante esten trabajando en aquella base

disculpe señorita pero me podria decir donde se encuentra el baño,

Si señor... Mundee se encuentra en esa puerta

-:-señalando la puerta del baño-:-

Gracias

Disculpe Miss Pauling esta es la base donde viviremos?

Si señor conagher, aqui es donde comeran ,dormiran y se alsitaran para hacer su trabajo, cada uno de ustedes tendra su propia habitacion y cada mes recibiran suministros

tanto de armas y comida, muy bien ya todos se han instalado asi que me retiro, el lunes comienzan asi que familiarisarce con la base, en sus habitaciones encontraran un uniforme

que usaran en sus horas laborales y antes de que lo olvide todos tendran un nombre Clave para su trabajo basado en sus habilidades,

Señor DeGroot usted sera conocido como Demoman, Señor Mundee usted como Sniper, Señor Borbon sera concido como Spy, señor, Scot usted sera conocido com Scout,

señor Conagher sera Engineer, señor Donatello como Pyro, señor Mikhail como Heavy, señor Alder como Medic y señor Doe usted sera conocido como Soldier

todos ustedes seran conocidos como el equipo RED muy bien ya me retiro coman algo y descancen, les recomiendo que mañana recorran la base para familiarisarce con la base

Adios hermosa

-:- dijo Scout mientras le mandaba un beso a Miss Pauling-:-

Muy bien soldados todos vamos a nuestras habitaciones que mañana tendremos un recorrido por la base y entrenamiento para fortaleser nustras habiladades

-:-dijo Soldier despues de que Miss Pauling saliera de la base, pero todos lo ignoraron-:-

Despues de que todos ceneran, Soldier fue ha concer a sus nuevos compañeros,pero la mayoria cuando lo vio le cerraron la puerta en su cara los unicos que habrieron fueron un muy ebrio

Demoman,un pyro dibjante y el ingeniero que lo hacia sentir un tanto incomodo, pero no sabe por que esa incomodidad asi que queria saberlo

Soldiado digame de donde es usted?

-:- dijo Soldier con voz firme y demandante -:-

De texas

-:- Dijo un atemorizado Engi -:-

TEXAS!? de texas solo salen Novillos y Maricones y yo no veo ningun cuermo

-:- Despues de eso soldier se fue a su habitacio nrefunfuñando-:-

Que le pasa si no me gustara tanto lo golpearia

-:- dijo Engi y se metio adormir-:-

~+~+~+~+~+~final del Flashback~+~+~+~+~+~

Hey engi que haces?

he? a nada Sniper solo encontre esta foto que nos tomo Miss Pauling en nustra primer victoria

-:- engi le mostraba la foto algo polvosa-:-

y que hace aqui? bueno demosle una limpiada y pongamosla en la sala de estar

-:-dijo Snper mientras tomaba un trapo-:-

Muy bien

-:- cerrando la puerta del almacen

Oor que nadie quiere chocar los 5 con Spy

Un dia el Spy BLU estaba inflitrado en el aquipo RED estaba apunto de matar al Sniper RED

Hay un Spy por aqui

-:- dijo un aburrido Scout-:-

Que como lo sabes

-:- dijo un intrigado Soldier-:-

Emmm bueno yo... miren el Heavy Blu ya biene

Eso le dio una idea a Spy Blue para vengarce del susto que le dio Scout cuando lo hiso pansar que lo habia descubierto el idiota que odiaba de ambos equipos

Ja muy buena broma para mantener a todos alerta

-:-dijo el Spy Blu aun disfrasado del Spy Red -:-

Si muy buena verdad

-:- Dijo Scout muy truinfante-:-

Choca esos cinco

-:- lavantando su mano en seña de amistad-:-

JA Muy bien

se Scout se acerco muy confiado cuando chocaron las manos Scout vio el gran error que habia cometido cuando el Spy tomo con fuerza su mano saco su pistola y le apunto entre los ojos

No! por favor

Muy tarde por poner en riesgo mi identidad

-:- dijo Spy Blu mientras tenia una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro-:-

Despues de dispararle a Scout en la cabeza y perder su disfraz cambio su arma y apuñalo a Sniper que escucho el disparo y volteaba para ver que paso,

cuando los demas se dieron cuenta, Spy corrio esquivando las balas de los demas y se volvio invicible con esa distracion su equipo tomo el punto de control

Hemos perdido el punto de contro

-:- se escucho en los alta voces de la base RED-:-

Ese Spy me las pagara

-:- les decia a los demas, Scout jurando vengarce de ese Spy Blu -:-

y desde ese dia nunca nadie se fia de un Spy que quiera chocar los 5 con el cada vez que dice Choca ese cinco

Mascotas

Ingeniero! mira lo que encontre

-:- decia un muy feliz soldier con algo en brazos -:-

Que es?

encontre esta agila esta herida de una de sus alas, lo se por que la hemos herido en nuestra anterior mision, cres que pueda conservarla?

No lo se, es ilegal tener como mascotas las agilas clavas

Sabes lo que hacemos en estas misiones no son muy legales que digamos

-:- dijo un muy resignado Soldier sin soltar el agila-:-

muy bien pero recuerda lo que piensa Medic de las mascotas

Que!? pero deja tener a los demas un zoologico Demoman tien una lagartija, un perico y un mapache, Spy el cangrejo ese raro, tu el gato, y sniper tiene a Scout y

Medic el tiene toda una parbada de palomas

-:- dijo Soldier a todo pulmon que hasta los del otro equipo lo escuharon-:-

je, vez eres considerado como una mascota

-:- le dijo el Soldier Blu a Scout Blu-:-

esta bien pero no grites, vamos a que Medic la revise,

-:- dijo engineer recojiendo su centinela-:-

los tres fueron al consultorio de medic a ver que hacia con la ala del agila

muy bien su ala no esta tan dañada asi que en una semana podra volar

-:- dijo medic mientras vendaba la ala -:-

Grandioso el patriota se curara pronto

Patriota? que clase de nombre es ese para un agila

Uno muy adecuado, medico comunista

Dummkopf, deja de desirme asi

bien calmense,Soldier vamos a buscarle un lugar donde pueda descansar el patriotra

asi trasncurio las semana con soldier dandole los cuidados necesarios al patriota para que mejore y se cure su ala

asasasasdasasasa hip el agila ya esta bien dejala ir tira muchas pluffmas asasasa

Calla ebrio de porqueria ti tenes tres animales nadie te dice que los liberes

Sasasaasas hip sasasaass hip

-:-sequedo dormido de pie-:-

Que raro

pero tiene razon

Engi?

no podemos tener una nimal salvaje en cerrado puede dañar su salud.

bien dejemoslo libre

la agila despliega sus alas y comienza a volar despues de dar unas vueltas por los alredores vuelve a la ventana de la habitacion de Soldier el cual estaba entrando algo deprimido por dejar a la

unica mascota con la cual se habia encariñado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Engineer! ven mira esto

Que pasa?

Volvio el patriota, volvio eso quiere decir que me quiere y me lo puedo que dar

pero...

recuerda si lo amas dejalo ir, si vuleve siempre te amo y no matalo

emmm no va asi pero creo que puedes conservarlo solo alejalo de Scot a saves le tiene miedo

eh? si claro asuatar a Scout con el patriota buena idea Engi

-:- sale corriendo con el agila a la habitacion de Scout-:-

engi solo vio como Soldier lo ignoraba y asutaba a Scout con el agila solo sonrio y fue a alimentar a su gato

Contestando cartas con Miss Pailing y El Autor.

Hola a todos hoy vamos a contaetar cartas de nuestro fances (? , Miss pauling, la carta

LA primer carta biene de Paris, Francia la esbribe Francia dChou y dice has visto a Spy sin mascara?

si y es muy guapo bueno los dos lo son, la sigiente

Esta biene de Boston, Massachusetts, USA de Lola Caserola y dice Querido Autor y miss pauling quien de todos los mersenarios piensan que es las

Sexy de todos, a mi en lo personal me encanta Scout estan guapo y machote y ...

Espera, esta carta es sospechosa dejame verla... Scout eres malo mandado cartas falsas, bien pero contestare tu pregunta

todos tiene su sexidad , sniper, spy hasta Heavy pero de todos yo me decidiria por Brutal Sniper el es sexy sin esforsarce

Quienes brutal sniper?

Normalmente aparece en Halloween, es digamos una especie de "jefe de nivel"

oh, ya veo

-:- mientras se acomida sus gafas y toma la sigiente carta-:-

Algien me llamo?

-:- aparecio Brutal Sniper de entre las sombras-:-

no, solo te mencionamos pero ya que estas aqui nos puedes ayudar a contestar cartas.

paso, prefiero tocarte la jalea a ti y a tu amiga

tocar la jelea?

no, le hagas caso y sientate de modo que no te toquen el trasero.

e-esta bien, la sigiente carta es de Montes Dzhugdzhur, Krai de Jabárovsk, USSR y es de Nathale y dice : hola me ustaria saber cuando tiene vacasiones

Misha ya que mamá lo extraña mucho

una de las hermans de Heavy, bueno si no recuerdo mal dentro de unas semanas tiene descanzo pero todo depende de la administradora.

la siginete carta viene de ...

te tocar la jela verdad?

s-si ... viene de Bee Cave, Texas, USA y la escribe Jhon willson y nos pregunta si habra mas helmet party, disculap pero que es helmet party?

es como llaman a la ... disculapa -:-sonidos de golpes-:- es como llaman la relacion de Engi y Solly y si ya que son mi otepe

mmm y esos golpes?

le di su merecido a BS asi que dudo que toque jales en un rato

muy bien ya puden dejar de hacer tonterias estan en medio del punto de control y tenemos que conquistarlo,

ahss el Spy B solo viene a aruinar la divercion

solo muevete y pierdete

mientras tu me ignoras engi me dice que mueva el cacharro

Que?

Sniper quiere que le de su macheton

... cual de los dos engineer y cual de los sniper te dijo eso

mmmm ... pence que no te importaba nada que tenga que ver conmigo

... me

disgustas ya lo se, bien Miss Pauling vamos a la base general aterminar las cartas

Estabien pero si la adminitradora se da cuneta de uqe no he terminado el papeleo se va a enojar

descuda se lo dia Pyro blu a que lo terminara

QUE?

mira aqui esta

dejame ver... esta

bien echo lo se por eso se lo deje a el, bien ya vamonos que aqui apesta a BLU y a RED LOL

La historia de un cangrejo

todos en la base sabian que Spy tenia un cangrejo tan extraño y misterioso como el, pero lo que nadie sabia es donde se metia en todo el dia y eso soldier queria saberlo

asi que inteto por varios dias segirlo pero siempre lo perdia de vista hasta que engi le dio una idea ya que estaba haciendo unos chips de rastreo los cuales Soldier se ofrecio a

probar Engi no esta seguro pero Medic nesecitaba su ayuda con la maquina desfribiladora, asi que soldier se dipuso a poner el chip en el cangrjo pero ¿como entraria al despacho

privado de Spy sin ser visto por el asi que le vino una idea que Spy le enseñara sus tecnicas de apuñalamiento o el enseñara a tocar el piano cualquiera funcionaria seguin Solly

pero la realidad esdistinta ya que no se fia de el

no te creo tu vienes con otra intencion

bueno quieres la verdad es... es... que creo que no satisfago a Engi en la cama como es devido, asi que me preguntaba si tu no tendrias unos consejos

mmmm, pasa

en lo que Spy buscaba unos libros Soldier se aserco al cangrejo y le puso el chip y se ento como si nada pasara, despues de unas horas de que spy le explicara varios juegos y cosas

para que le haga el amor a Engi como nunca Sniper fue a buscar a Spy para su cita y justo a tiempo ya que ya era la hora de actividad de Spycrab y queria saber adonde hiba todos los dias

ese cangrejo tan extraño, Solly tenia el aparato de rastreo de engi y segia al cangrejo por toda las base hasta la base enemiga pero Soldier no podia pasar por la restriccion de equipos de las

bases, asi que vio que el cangrejo entro por el ducto de ventilacion, y el vio que tambien entraba y no haba restricion en los ductos y vio algo muy obvio el cangrejo era un Spy para Spy

spy usa al cangrejo para espiar el Sp Blu, pero Soldier descubrio el plan de los 4 ya que el Spy Blu hacia lo mismo, y el Soldier Blu tambien descubrio lo que el Soldier RED algo obvio e inutil

por el momento, en el camino los dos se toparon pero no dijeron nada que que estaban desilucionados por lo que descubrieron pero por el lado bueno Solly RED ya sabia como llevar al extasis

a Engi y el Solly Blue sabe que a Spy Red tiene deviidad por los dulces cosa que puede usar en su contra

y la moraleja es: nunca sigas a un cangrejo... bueno no se, escribir moralejas es dificil_

bien con esto concluyo mis historias espro que pronto areglen mi compu pueda segir con la historia orginal


End file.
